DuoVision
by Chibi Reli
Summary: What happens when Duo finds an old videocamera and decides to tape the events of one week when something is always happening?
1. Jackson's Birthday

So this is my attempt at a humorous fic. I hope it has some. Anyways, there are five parts as you will find out. I hope it's as good as I thought it would be.  
  
-Chibi Reli  
  
DuoVision Day One  
  
The lens cap comes off of a video camara. Someone picks it up and Duo's face appears. "Alright, this thing is working. Hello and welcome to Duovision. For the next week, you will see everything in my eyes. The reason I picked this week was because there are so many things happening this week. First, it's Jackson's birthday. Tomorrow, there's the big festival. Then there's a bachelor's party for Quatre and Dorothy, their wedding, and an inauguration for Zechs and Noin who will be crowned king and queen of the Cinq Kingdom."  
  
"Hey Duo! I need you over here," screams a female voice off screen.  
  
"Coming Hilde." HE positions the camera on his shoulder and heads for the living room to see Hilde and a mini version of himself with purple hair walking around.  
  
"Duo, what is that?" Hilde asks.  
  
"It's an old videocamara I found. I thought that I would record everything that's going to be happening this week so we can have a record of it."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea. Surprising it came from you," she comments giving a small giggle as she watches the small boy walk around the room.  
  
"Hey. That was offensive."  
  
"I want to play with camera," the little boy says, walking over to his daddy, arms reaching into the air.  
  
"Maybe later Jackson. This is way too big for you," Duo says, bending down and rubbing the kid's hair.  
  
"Anyhow, I'm going to get Jackson changed for his party. Do you think you can get everything ready?" Hilde asks, picking up Jackson without much protest.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Ahhh! Who ate my last piece of chocolate cake?" Out of the kitchen walks a very pregnant Relena eating a bowl of cantaloupe. Duo moves the camera so it's facing him.  
  
"That's Relena Peacecraft, Princess of the Cinq Kingdom and Vice Foreign Minister."  
  
"Duo, did you eat it?" HE puts the camera back on his shoulder and shows a very angry Relena.  
  
"Eat what?"  
  
"MY piece of cake! I was looking forward to it."  
  
"Come on Relena, you're eating too much. Hilde never ate as much as you when she was pregnant."  
  
"Well she wasn't carrying two kids, maybe three," she says, whispering the last two words.  
  
"What? Three?" Hilde says surprised.  
  
"Sally thought she may have seen another heart beating, but we're not sure." She takes another piece of melon and puts it in her mouth.  
  
"Whoa. Three Heeros. Scary."  
  
"So, did you?" Relena asks, getting back to the subject.  
  
"Yes he did Relena. I washed the plate this morning thinking you had eaten it," Hilde says, walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Duo, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands for what you've done."  
  
"Not while you're still pregnant Relena." Duo turns around to show Heero walking in with a bag full of groceries.  
  
"Heero. You're back." She walks over to him and gives him a big hug and sweet kiss.  
  
"Relena, what did I tell you about walking?" he says, taking control of the situation.  
  
"I'm not supposed to," she answers, looking at the floor.  
  
"Unless you don't want these kids to come out right and want to go out this week. You need to rest as much as you can now if we're going to be moving around so much."  
  
"But it gets so boring just sitting around."  
  
"IF you sit down now, I'll give you the chocolate cake I brought. I saw it wasn't there in the fridge this morning."  
  
"Oh thank you Heero." She hugs him and kisses him again and then goes to sit down.  
  
"Well princess, it looks like you're going to have your cake after all," Duo comments.  
  
"You're just lucky Heero got some more." She pops another piece of fruit into her mouth. "Are you going to do anything else with that thing but stare at me?" she asks, her temper rising again.  
  
"There's nothing else to do though and right now you're the most amusing thing to look at."  
  
"Hn. That's strike two Duo! One more and I'll get Heero's gun!" She says giving him a death glare.  
  
"Wow, the famous Yuy death glare. HE really has rubbed off on you." At that moment, the doorbell rings.  
  
"I'll get that." He walks over to the door and sees everyone except for Noin and Zechs at the door. "Hey you guys."  
  
"Hi Duo," they all say in unison.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" Quatre asks.  
  
"I'm going to record all the things that happen this week, starting with the party. Now, why don't you come in and we'll get this thing started." They all walk in and see Relena on the sofa.  
  
"Hi you guys," Relena says, turning around on the couch and smiling.  
  
"Hey Relena."  
  
"Come on girl, stand up so we can see how big you are," Catherine says.  
  
"She can't. She's not allowed on her feet for the whole day unless I say so," Heero says as he comes out with cake for Relena.  
  
"We'll just have to see how long that works out for," Duo says as Heero gives Relena a piece of cake. She takes a piece of fruit and mixes it with the cake before placing it in her mouth.  
  
"Hey everyone. You guys came early," Hilde says as she walks down the stairs with Jackson in her arms.  
  
"So this is Jackson. I haven't seen him in such a long time. He's so big for a three year old," Sally comments.  
  
"I know. You such a big boy, aren't you?" She says giving him an Eskimo kiss.  
  
"DO you mind if I hold him?" Catherine asks.  
  
"OF course not. I have to get things ready anyways."  
  
"We'll help!" Dorothy takes Sally and drags her into the kitchen with Hilde. Catherine goes and sits next to Relena with Jackson on her lap. The four other guys find seat, with Heero sitting on the sofa's arm next to Relena and Duo stands up watching everyone.  
  
"So, how's everyone been? Quatre?" Duo asks, starting the conversation.  
  
"Everything's fine."  
  
"What about the wedding?" Trowa asks.  
  
"Things seem to be going okay. WE gave everyone Dorothy's cell number just in case something went wrong."  
  
"So I'm guessing she's doing all the planning then," Heero comments.  
  
"Yeah. The only bad thing so far was we thought the place for the reception was double booked, but it was only a mistake."  
  
"How exciting," Wufei replies sarcastically.  
  
"Like anything is happening with you Wufei. You're too chicken to talk about anything else but how much you hate women," Relena says.  
  
"IS that an insult?" he questions, looking at her from across the room and rising from his seat.  
  
"Maybe it is. And don't you say anything about me being weak because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be living in a place like this and don't say your Gundam did this because I'm the only one protect all you Gundam pilots from living a normal life god dammit!" Relena replies, getting off her seat.  
  
"Relena! Get down now." Heero gets up as well and forced Relena to sit down.  
  
"Why you.at least I don't eat like a pig onna," Wufei comments.  
  
"Alright that's it. I don't care about being a pacifist anymore. I'm gonna kick your ass," she threatens, getting up from her seat but being stopped by Heero.  
  
"Come and get me." Trowa gets up and holds Wufei back and Heero forces Relena to sit down. Catherine covers Jackson's ears and Quatre stands between the two.  
  
"Wow. I couldn't ask for better action," Duo says.  
  
"From now on, try to stay away from each other, okay?" Quatre commands.  
  
"Fine," they say in unison, looking away from each other.  
  
"So, let's talk about something else," Catherine starts as she uncovers Jackson's ears.  
  
"Anything else with the wedding Quatre?" Relena continues.  
  
"Nothing really that exciting. Everyone had their final fittings and pretty much everything has been organized."  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to wait for the bachelor party. Then that's when the real fun begins," Duo snickers.  
  
"And that's what scares me," Quatre says, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"On to different business then. How's the whole child thing going then you two?" Catherine asks, looking at Relena and Heero as they hold hands.  
  
"Everything seems to be okay, except for the sudden mood swings. But Sally says it's normal for her since for most of her life she hasn't been able to express her emotions as much," Heero states, petting Relena's hair.  
  
"After all those hours at all those stupid meetings and always having to look so stern, I'm glad I have a reason to go all crazy. We're also working on breaking down the soldier's barrier, aren't we?" She asks, giving him a kiss.  
  
"And I think we're almost there," he replies.  
  
"And no movie would be complete without a sappy scene," Duo comments.  
  
"Hey everyone. Who wants a drink?" Dorothy asks. She comes over and puts five beers on the table which everyone except Quatre and Relena take.  
  
"Thank you Dorothy," Trowa says.  
  
"No problem. I also have wine for Quatre." She hands a glass of red wine to him and gives him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks honey."  
  
"And then some water for Relena," she says, giving Relena the glass.  
  
"Oh, thanks," she replies, looking at it.  
  
"So have you guys thought of any names yet?" Dorothy asks.  
  
"We really haven't thought of anything yet," Relena says.  
  
"Dammit," Duo screams as he spills some of his drink on his shoe.  
  
"Duo, why don't you put the camera down for a while? That way, you can drink and get ready for dinner," Hilde suggests, poking her head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh man. Fine. I just hope nothing exciting happens." The scene goes black. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The camera turns back on to show everyone cleaning up the dinner table. Relena sits down on the floor, her back against the sofa and plays with Jackson while everyone else moves from the dinning room to the kitchen. "Do you guys need me to do anything?"  
  
"We're just fine Relena. You're doing just fine taking care of Jackson," Hilde says picking up the last plate off the table.  
  
"I want birthday cake," Duo complains.  
  
"Don't worry. The cake is coming out soon," Hilde answers, annoyed. Jackson continues to play with Relena. He puts his hands on her belly and suddenly pulls them back quickly.  
  
"Auntie Relena, the babies are moving," he says laughing.  
  
"They've been doing that a lot lately. It means that they are going to be here soon," she answers, rubbing her belly subconsciously.  
  
"Relena, is everything okay?" Heero asks, looking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Just fine Heero," she answers back.  
  
"Come on. Where's this cake already?" Duo asks, stamping his foot into the ground.  
  
"IT's coming Duo." Soon the rest of gang comes out with Hilde holding the birthday cake. They start singing happy birthday and Jackson starts to jump up and down, clapping. Hilde puts the cake on the coffee table in the living room, while Dorothy and Catherine put plates and silverware on the table. Relena nudges Jackson over to the cake.  
  
"Alright. Make a wish Jackson sweetie," Hilde says, sitting next to Jackson as the rest sit down as well. Jackson takes a big breath and blows out the three candles.  
  
"Now how about your presents kiddo?" Duo says.  
  
"Yeah! Presents!" he answers, jumping up and down.  
  
"Here you go Jackson. These are from Dorothy and me." Quatre gives him two big boxes. He tears off the wrapping with Hilde's help to show a big red fire truck and a police car.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"What do you say?" Hilde asks.  
  
"Thank you Auntie Dorothy and Uncle Quatre."  
  
"NO problem Jackson," Quatre answers, smiling and putting his arm around Dorothy.  
  
"Here's one from us," Sally says, leaning forward and giving Jackson another big box. He opens it up and finds a giant box of legos.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"And here's another one from me," Wufei says, handing him a long thin box. The boy opens it and finds a katana."  
  
"Woah! It's a sword," he says, his eyes growing wide.  
  
"It's a katana," Wufei corrects.  
  
"I don't think this is an appropriate gift for a three year old Wufei," Hilde says, taking the katana away before Jackson could take it out.  
  
"I think it is. It's never too early for a boy to learn how to use a katana."  
  
"We'll talk about this later," Sally says, slapping Wufei on the head.  
  
"This one is from Catherine and me," Trowa says, handing Jackson an envelope. He rips it open and takes out a piece of paper, looking at it strangely.  
  
"Mommy, what does it say?" Jackson asks, showing Hilde the paper.  
  
"Let's see. IT's a certificate saying that you've adopted a lion cub at the local zoo."  
  
"I have my own lion?"  
  
"Yep. We were talking to the zookeeper about getting a new lion for an act and he told us about how they were letting people adopt lion's so they could get some extra money. And we thought it would be a cool idea. You can visit him anytime and you won't have to worry about feeding or cleaning up after him."  
  
"Wow! Thank you Auntie Catherine, Uncle Trowa."  
  
"I wish I had my own lion," Duo complains.  
  
"Do you do anything but complain Maxwell," Wufei asks.  
  
"OF course. I provide comic relief."  
  
"You sure do honey," Hilde answers.  
  
"I guess our presents are next then. You better bring them in Heero," Relena says, smiling.  
  
"I'll be right back," Heero gets up from his seat and heads towards the back door.  
  
"This must be some present," Trowa says. Jackson watches the door in anticipation.  
  
"I hope you two like it," Relena says, trying to hold in her laugh.  
  
"Us two?" Duo asks.  
  
"Yeah. WE decided to get you a present Duo along with Jackson," she says, looking straight at the camera.  
  
"Oh man. You're too good to me Princess."  
  
"Here they are." Heero comes in with two giant crates with a bow on each one, one bigger than the other. Jackson's eyes widen and he starts to hop up and down.  
  
"Why don't you go open yours Jackson? Yours is the smaller one," Relena says. He runs over and with Heero's help opens the crate. He removes some of the straw to show a mini Deathscythe a little bigger than him.  
  
"Oh wow! This is the coolest presents ever." Heero takes the mini Gundam out for Jackson to look at. Jackson walks around the Gundam, looking at it up and down.  
  
"We got it to look exactly like Deathscythe. IF you press a button on the staff, the scythe appears and if you press the button in the back, the wings open up. Plus, you can open the door to the cockpit even though you won't fit in it," Relena says, watching Jackson playing with it. HE presses the button on staff and a plastic scythe pops up.  
  
"Hey. He's the new mini god of death," Duo says as everyone laughs watching Jackson play with the Gundam.  
  
"This is so cool. Thank you Auntie Relena and Uncle Heero." HE gives Heero a hug and runs over to Relena to give her one. Then returns to his present.  
  
"That must have cost you a pretty penny," Hilde says.  
  
"Actually, someone owed us a favor," Heero says cleaning up the straw.  
  
"Don't you want to see your present Duo?" Relena asks, grinning again.  
  
"OH yeah. Take this Heero." Duo gives Heero the camera and opens the crate to show another Deathscythe his own size.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I'm the true god of death once again. This is so cool princess!" Duo says, just as excited as Jackson and running around it, playing with everything.  
  
"You shouldn't have gotten that for him you two. I'll never be able to pry him away from it," Hilde comments.  
  
"But he looks just as happy as a little kid," Relena says, as everyone continues to laugh seeing the two boys acting like each other. *  
  
As Catherine and Dorothy finish playing with Jackson, he starts to yawn. "Oh, it looks like Jackson is tired, isn't he?" Hilde comes over and picks him up.  
  
"But I'm not sleepy mommy," Jackson says, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Hilde takes Jackson and walks over to Jackson, letting him give Duo a hug, then heads up the stairs.  
  
"Now that Jackson's gone, we can have some real fun. I mean it's only 10 at night," Duo says.  
  
"Actually, I think we should be getting to bed now," Heero says, standing up and helping Relena off the floor.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Relena needs her rest."  
  
"And I'm actually really tired," she says, covering a yawn.  
  
"Plus Trowa and I have to up early to help out with the fair," Catherine says.  
  
"IT would be a good idea to be well rested," Quatre says, getting up and getting his and Dorothy's coat.  
  
"Fine then. Then I'll see you guys tomorrow. Where are we meeting again though?"  
  
"We're meeting at Quatre's at 8:00," Wufei comments.  
  
"Have a nice ride home. And thanks for coming." HE opens his door for his guests and lets everyone out, except Relena and Heero who watch and wave goodbye. "Goodnight you two also. And thanks for Deathscythe."  
  
"NO problem. We'll see you tomorrow morning," Relena says as she walks up the stairs with Heero's help.  
  
"I guess that's it for now. But tomorrow is another day and we'll have a lot more fun." 


	2. Sorry about the first chapter Hope this ...

So this is my attempt at a humorous fic. I hope it has some. Anyways, there are five parts as you will find out. I hope it's as good as I thought it would be.  
  
-Chibi Reli  
  
DuoVision Day One  
  
The lens cap comes off of a video camara. Someone picks it up and Duo's face appears. "Alright, this thing is working. Hello and welcome to Duovision. For the next week, you will see everything in my eyes. The reason I picked this week was because there are so many things happening this week. First, it's Jackson's birthday. Tomorrow, there's the big festival. Then there's a bachelor's party for Quatre and Dorothy, their wedding, and an inauguration for Zechs and Noin who will be crowned king and queen of the Cinq Kingdom."  
  
"Hey Duo! I need you over here," screams a female voice off screen.  
  
"Coming Hilde." HE positions the camera on his shoulder and heads for the living room to see Hilde and a mini version of himself with purple hair walking around.  
  
"Duo, what is that?" Hilde asks.  
  
"It's an old videocamara I found. I thought that I would record everything that's going to be happening this week so we can have a record of it."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea. Surprising it came from you," she comments giving a small giggle as she watches the small boy walk around the room.  
  
"Hey. That was offensive."  
  
"I want to play with camera," the little boy says, walking over to his daddy, arms reaching into the air.  
  
"Maybe later Jackson. This is way too big for you," Duo says, bending down and rubbing the kid's hair.  
  
"Anyhow, I'm going to get Jackson changed for his party. Do you think you can get everything ready?" Hilde asks, picking up Jackson without much protest.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Ahhh! Who ate my last piece of chocolate cake?" Out of the kitchen walks a very pregnant Relena eating a bowl of cantaloupe. Duo moves the camera so it's facing him.  
  
"That's Relena Peacecraft, Princess of the Cinq Kingdom and Vice Foreign Minister."  
  
"Duo, did you eat it?" HE puts the camera back on his shoulder and shows a very angry Relena.  
  
"Eat what?"  
  
"MY piece of cake! I was looking forward to it."  
  
"Come on Relena, you're eating too much. Hilde never ate as much as you when she was pregnant."  
  
"Well she wasn't carrying two kids, maybe three," she says, whispering the last two words.  
  
"What? Three?" Hilde says surprised.  
  
"Sally thought she may have seen another heart beating, but we're not sure." She takes another piece of melon and puts it in her mouth.  
  
"Whoa. Three Heeros. Scary."  
  
"So, did you?" Relena asks, getting back to the subject.  
  
"Yes he did Relena. I washed the plate this morning thinking you had eaten it," Hilde says, walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Duo, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands for what you've done."  
  
"Not while you're still pregnant Relena." Duo turns around to show Heero walking in with a bag full of groceries.  
  
"Heero. You're back." She walks over to him and gives him a big hug and sweet kiss.  
  
"Relena, what did I tell you about walking?" he says, taking control of the situation.  
  
"I'm not supposed to," she answers, looking at the floor.  
  
"Unless you don't want these kids to come out right and want to go out this week. You need to rest as much as you can now if we're going to be moving around so much."  
  
"But it gets so boring just sitting around."  
  
"IF you sit down now, I'll give you the chocolate cake I brought. I saw it wasn't there in the fridge this morning."  
  
"Oh thank you Heero." She hugs him and kisses him again and then goes to sit down.  
  
"Well princess, it looks like you're going to have your cake after all," Duo comments.  
  
"You're just lucky Heero got some more." She pops another piece of fruit into her mouth. "Are you going to do anything else with that thing but stare at me?" she asks, her temper rising again.  
  
"There's nothing else to do though and right now you're the most amusing thing to look at."  
  
"Hn. That's strike two Duo! One more and I'll get Heero's gun!" She says giving him a death glare.  
  
"Wow, the famous Yuy death glare. HE really has rubbed off on you." At that moment, the doorbell rings.  
  
"I'll get that." He walks over to the door and sees everyone except for Noin and Zechs at the door. "Hey you guys."  
  
"Hi Duo," they all say in unison.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" Quatre asks.  
  
"I'm going to record all the things that happen this week, starting with the party. Now, why don't you come in and we'll get this thing started." They all walk in and see Relena on the sofa.  
  
"Hi you guys," Relena says, turning around on the couch and smiling.  
  
"Hey Relena."  
  
"Come on girl, stand up so we can see how big you are," Catherine says.  
  
"She can't. She's not allowed on her feet for the whole day unless I say so," Heero says as he comes out with cake for Relena.  
  
"We'll just have to see how long that works out for," Duo says as Heero gives Relena a piece of cake. She takes a piece of fruit and mixes it with the cake before placing it in her mouth.  
  
"Hey everyone. You guys came early," Hilde says as she walks down the stairs with Jackson in her arms.  
  
"So this is Jackson. I haven't seen him in such a long time. He's so big for a three year old," Sally comments.  
  
"I know. You such a big boy, aren't you?" She says giving him an Eskimo kiss.  
  
"DO you mind if I hold him?" Catherine asks.  
  
"OF course not. I have to get things ready anyways."  
  
"We'll help!" Dorothy takes Sally and drags her into the kitchen with Hilde. Catherine goes and sits next to Relena with Jackson on her lap. The four other guys find seat, with Heero sitting on the sofa's arm next to Relena and Duo stands up watching everyone.  
  
"So, how's everyone been? Quatre?" Duo asks, starting the conversation.  
  
"Everything's fine."  
  
"What about the wedding?" Trowa asks.  
  
"Things seem to be going okay. WE gave everyone Dorothy's cell number just in case something went wrong."  
  
"So I'm guessing she's doing all the planning then," Heero comments.  
  
"Yeah. The only bad thing so far was we thought the place for the reception was double booked, but it was only a mistake."  
  
"How exciting," Wufei replies sarcastically.  
  
"Like anything is happening with you Wufei. You're too chicken to talk about anything else but how much you hate women," Relena says.  
  
"IS that an insult?" he questions, looking at her from across the room and rising from his seat.  
  
"Maybe it is. And don't you say anything about me being weak because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be living in a place like this and don't say your Gundam did this because I'm the only one protect all you Gundam pilots from living a normal life god dammit!" Relena replies, getting off her seat.  
  
"Relena! Get down now." Heero gets up as well and forced Relena to sit down.  
  
"Why you.at least I don't eat like a pig onna," Wufei comments.  
  
"Alright that's it. I don't care about being a pacifist anymore. I'm gonna kick your ass," she threatens, getting up from her seat but being stopped by Heero.  
  
"Come and get me." Trowa gets up and holds Wufei back and Heero forces Relena to sit down. Catherine covers Jackson's ears and Quatre stands between the two.  
  
"Wow. I couldn't ask for better action," Duo says.  
  
"From now on, try to stay away from each other, okay?" Quatre commands.  
  
"Fine," they say in unison, looking away from each other.  
  
"So, let's talk about something else," Catherine starts as she uncovers Jackson's ears.  
  
"Anything else with the wedding Quatre?" Relena continues.  
  
"Nothing really that exciting. Everyone had their final fittings and pretty much everything has been organized."  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to wait for the bachelor party. Then that's when the real fun begins," Duo snickers.  
  
"And that's what scares me," Quatre says, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"On to different business then. How's the whole child thing going then you two?" Catherine asks, looking at Relena and Heero as they hold hands.  
  
"Everything seems to be okay, except for the sudden mood swings. But Sally says it's normal for her since for most of her life she hasn't been able to express her emotions as much," Heero states, petting Relena's hair.  
  
"After all those hours at all those stupid meetings and always having to look so stern, I'm glad I have a reason to go all crazy. We're also working on breaking down the soldier's barrier, aren't we?" She asks, giving him a kiss.  
  
"And I think we're almost there," he replies.  
  
"And no movie would be complete without a sappy scene," Duo comments.  
  
"Hey everyone. Who wants a drink?" Dorothy asks. She comes over and puts five beers on the table which everyone except Quatre and Relena take.  
  
"Thank you Dorothy," Trowa says.  
  
"No problem. I also have wine for Quatre." She hands a glass of red wine to him and gives him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks honey."  
  
"And then some water for Relena," she says, giving Relena the glass.  
  
"Oh, thanks," she replies, looking at it.  
  
"So have you guys thought of any names yet?" Dorothy asks.  
  
"We really haven't thought of anything yet," Relena says.  
  
"Dammit," Duo screams as he spills some of his drink on his shoe.  
  
"Duo, why don't you put the camera down for a while? That way, you can drink and get ready for dinner," Hilde suggests, poking her head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh man. Fine. I just hope nothing exciting happens." The scene goes black. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The camera turns back on to show everyone cleaning up the dinner table. Relena sits down on the floor, her back against the sofa and plays with Jackson while everyone else moves from the dinning room to the kitchen. "Do you guys need me to do anything?"  
  
"We're just fine Relena. You're doing just fine taking care of Jackson," Hilde says picking up the last plate off the table.  
  
"I want birthday cake," Duo complains.  
  
"Don't worry. The cake is coming out soon," Hilde answers, annoyed. Jackson continues to play with Relena. He puts his hands on her belly and suddenly pulls them back quickly.  
  
"Auntie Relena, the babies are moving," he says laughing.  
  
"They've been doing that a lot lately. It means that they are going to be here soon," she answers, rubbing her belly subconsciously.  
  
"Relena, is everything okay?" Heero asks, looking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Just fine Heero," she answers back.  
  
"Come on. Where's this cake already?" Duo asks, stamping his foot into the ground.  
  
"IT's coming Duo." Soon the rest of gang comes out with Hilde holding the birthday cake. They start singing happy birthday and Jackson starts to jump up and down, clapping. Hilde puts the cake on the coffee table in the living room, while Dorothy and Catherine put plates and silverware on the table. Relena nudges Jackson over to the cake.  
  
"Alright. Make a wish Jackson sweetie," Hilde says, sitting next to Jackson as the rest sit down as well. Jackson takes a big breath and blows out the three candles.  
  
"Now how about your presents kiddo?" Duo says.  
  
"Yeah! Presents!" he answers, jumping up and down.  
  
"Here you go Jackson. These are from Dorothy and me." Quatre gives him two big boxes. He tears off the wrapping with Hilde's help to show a big red fire truck and a police car.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"What do you say?" Hilde asks.  
  
"Thank you Auntie Dorothy and Uncle Quatre."  
  
"NO problem Jackson," Quatre answers, smiling and putting his arm around Dorothy.  
  
"Here's one from us," Sally says, leaning forward and giving Jackson another big box. He opens it up and finds a giant box of legos.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"And here's another one from me," Wufei says, handing him a long thin box. The boy opens it and finds a katana."  
  
"Woah! It's a sword," he says, his eyes growing wide.  
  
"It's a katana," Wufei corrects.  
  
"I don't think this is an appropriate gift for a three year old Wufei," Hilde says, taking the katana away before Jackson could take it out.  
  
"I think it is. It's never too early for a boy to learn how to use a katana."  
  
"We'll talk about this later," Sally says, slapping Wufei on the head.  
  
"This one is from Catherine and me," Trowa says, handing Jackson an envelope. He rips it open and takes out a piece of paper, looking at it strangely.  
  
"Mommy, what does it say?" Jackson asks, showing Hilde the paper.  
  
"Let's see. IT's a certificate saying that you've adopted a lion cub at the local zoo."  
  
"I have my own lion?"  
  
"Yep. We were talking to the zookeeper about getting a new lion for an act and he told us about how they were letting people adopt lion's so they could get some extra money. And we thought it would be a cool idea. You can visit him anytime and you won't have to worry about feeding or cleaning up after him."  
  
"Wow! Thank you Auntie Catherine, Uncle Trowa."  
  
"I wish I had my own lion," Duo complains.  
  
"Do you do anything but complain Maxwell," Wufei asks.  
  
"OF course. I provide comic relief."  
  
"You sure do honey," Hilde answers.  
  
"I guess our presents are next then. You better bring them in Heero," Relena says, smiling.  
  
"I'll be right back," Heero gets up from his seat and heads towards the back door.  
  
"This must be some present," Trowa says. Jackson watches the door in anticipation.  
  
"I hope you two like it," Relena says, trying to hold in her laugh.  
  
"Us two?" Duo asks.  
  
"Yeah. WE decided to get you a present Duo along with Jackson," she says, looking straight at the camera.  
  
"Oh man. You're too good to me Princess."  
  
"Here they are." Heero comes in with two giant crates with a bow on each one, one bigger than the other. Jackson's eyes widen and he starts to hop up and down.  
  
"Why don't you go open yours Jackson? Yours is the smaller one," Relena says. He runs over and with Heero's help opens the crate. He removes some of the straw to show a mini Deathscythe a little bigger than him.  
  
"Oh wow! This is the coolest presents ever." Heero takes the mini Gundam out for Jackson to look at. Jackson walks around the Gundam, looking at it up and down.  
  
"We got it to look exactly like Deathscythe. IF you press a button on the staff, the scythe appears and if you press the button in the back, the wings open up. Plus, you can open the door to the cockpit even though you won't fit in it," Relena says, watching Jackson playing with it. HE presses the button on staff and a plastic scythe pops up.  
  
"Hey. He's the new mini god of death," Duo says as everyone laughs watching Jackson play with the Gundam.  
  
"This is so cool. Thank you Auntie Relena and Uncle Heero." HE gives Heero a hug and runs over to Relena to give her one. Then returns to his present.  
  
"That must have cost you a pretty penny," Hilde says.  
  
"Actually, someone owed us a favor," Heero says cleaning up the straw.  
  
"Don't you want to see your present Duo?" Relena asks, grinning again.  
  
"OH yeah. Take this Heero." Duo gives Heero the camera and opens the crate to show another Deathscythe his own size.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I'm the true god of death once again. This is so cool princess!" Duo says, just as excited as Jackson and running around it, playing with everything.  
  
"You shouldn't have gotten that for him you two. I'll never be able to pry him away from it," Hilde comments.  
  
"But he looks just as happy as a little kid," Relena says, as everyone continues to laugh seeing the two boys acting like each other. *  
  
As Catherine and Dorothy finish playing with Jackson, he starts to yawn. "Oh, it looks like Jackson is tired, isn't he?" Hilde comes over and picks him up.  
  
"But I'm not sleepy mommy," Jackson says, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Hilde takes Jackson and walks over to Jackson, letting him give Duo a hug, then heads up the stairs.  
  
"Now that Jackson's gone, we can have some real fun. I mean it's only 10 at night," Duo says.  
  
"Actually, I think we should be getting to bed now," Heero says, standing up and helping Relena off the floor.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Relena needs her rest."  
  
"And I'm actually really tired," she says, covering a yawn.  
  
"Plus Trowa and I have to up early to help out with the fair," Catherine says.  
  
"IT would be a good idea to be well rested," Quatre says, getting up and getting his and Dorothy's coat.  
  
"Fine then. Then I'll see you guys tomorrow. Where are we meeting again though?"  
  
"We're meeting at Quatre's at 8:00," Wufei comments.  
  
"Have a nice ride home. And thanks for coming." HE opens his door for his guests and lets everyone out, except Relena and Heero who watch and wave goodbye. "Goodnight you two also. And thanks for Deathscythe."  
  
"NO problem. We'll see you tomorrow morning," Relena says as she walks up the stairs with Heero's help.  
  
"I guess that's it for now. But tomorrow is another day and we'll have a lot more fun." 


	3. The Renaissance Faire

DuoVision- Day 2  
  
The Renaissance Faire  
  
The camera turns on again to show Hilde and Heero making breakfast. "Welcome to day two of DuoVision. On today's tape, I'll being showing our adventure through the Renaissance Faire. Good morning you two. How's breakfast coming?"  
  
"Breakfast is just fine. Where's Jackson?" Hilde asks, taking another pancake off the griddle.  
  
"He's playing with his Deathscythe in the living room."  
  
"Do you need to have that video camera on this early? Won't the batteries run out?" Heero questions.  
  
"These batteries are supposed to last 12 hours. That's plenty of time to record today's events."  
  
"Why don't you try to do something useful Duo? You can set the table."  
  
"But then I wouldn't be able to hold the camera, babe."  
  
"Why don't you go and wake up Relena then? I let her sleep, but if she doesn't wake up soon, we're going to be late," Heero suggests, taking a stack of plates from the counter.  
  
"That I can do." Duo turns around and starts to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Hilde shouts.  
  
"I promise." He starts his ascent up the stairs, pointing the camera at a room.  
  
"This shouldn't be that hard. I just wake her up and I've done my work for the day," Duo says walking down the hallway until he stops at a door. He takes his free hand and opens the door, walking in quietly while showing Relena sleeping under the covers. He walks over and squats down so he is about eye level with her. "Relena? Relena? Wake up," he says, gently shaking her. "Come on Princess. What am I supposed to do?" He thinks for a few moments, coming up with an idea. "I know." Suddenly you hear someone take a deep breath. "Relena, wake up!" he screams, scaring Relena out of her sleep. She screams as Duo falls on his butt and she continues to spasm on the bed in fright. After calming down, she looks down at the camera.  
  
"Duo! What the hell are you doing?" she asks, covering herself with the sheets.  
  
"I was trying to wake you up," he responds, getting back onto his feet.  
  
"Well you did." Suddenly, the sound of footsteps are heard. Duo turns around to show Heero and Hilde running into the room.  
  
"Duo, Heero told you to wake Relena up, not scare her half to death," she comments as Heero walks over towards Relena.  
  
"Relena, are you okay?" he asks, sitting next to her on the bed, cupping her cheek.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. But how come everyone is up except for me?"  
  
"I thought you should get some rest."  
  
"But I've had enough rest. You don't have to do all this for me. I want to be normal like you guys sometimes."  
  
"But I just want you and the baby to be happy and healthy."  
  
"We're both very happy and healthy Heero, because you're here," she says, taking both of her small hands in his.  
  
"Oh man. Does there sap have to happen so early in the morning?" Duo complains.  
  
"Duo! That's it. The camera is going off." The camera is suddenly lifted up and is turned off. * "Finally, we're back in business," Duo says, turning on the camera showing the group all dressed up, except Jackson, Trowa and Catherine. Each of the girls in their dresses of browns, blacks, whites, and darker colors and each boy dressed as well in their outfits, except Wufei who decides to wear a traditional Chinese outfit.  
  
"I can't believe you actually brought that thing Maxwell," Wufei comments, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"I actually think it's a good idea. Years from now, we'll be able to look back on everything and remember all the fun we had. Just as long as Duo doesn't do anything stupid," Relena says, giving a warm smile.  
  
"Thanks princess. And here we are the Renaissance faire, the whole group minus Trowa and Catherine since they're working here. How about we start things off with some good old fashion food?"  
  
"Or we could go find Trowa and Catherine," Dorothy suggests, giving him a look.  
  
"I like that idea better. Then we can go get some food." Everyone sighs at Duo's appetite, but Duo ignores and pans the camera back and forth.  
  
"Sounds good to me." The group walks into the faire and sees all the people, dressed up or not, enjoying themselves.  
  
"So where are we supposed to look for the two first?" Sally asks.  
  
"How about over here!" They all turn towards the female voice and see Catherine and Trowa coming over dressed up as court jesters.  
  
"Hey you guys," Hilde says, waving as they slow down.  
  
"We're glad you can finally make it," Trowa speaks, as Duo catches the shot of the whole group.  
  
"No problem. So where do you suggest we go first?" Relena asks the two jesters.  
  
"Anywhere, but I would suggest the jewelry stand. There are some really pretty necklaces that might be gone soon," Catherine says, as she continues to think of places.  
  
"Great suggestion," Wufei comments, crossing his arms and receiving a hit from Sally next to him.  
  
"Do you want to join us when we're ready for lunch? We'll be able to get you good seats for the show right after."  
  
"Sure Catherine. That would be great," Quatre requests.  
  
"Alright. Meet us at the theater at one. Have fun you guys," Trowa states as the two turn around and start their walk back.  
  
"Oh we will," Duo says, snickering softly.  
  
"What does that mean Duo?" Hilde asks, her face right up to the camera.  
  
"It means we'll have fun. That's all."  
  
"So do we head off to the jewelry stand?" Dorothy suggests.  
  
"We might as well start there and see what happens," Heero says.  
  
"Get back here Julian. I want my doll." They turn to see an older boy holding a doll and being chased by a smaller girl  
  
"Come and get it!" HE looks back towards the girl, unaware of his present course as he runs into Duo, knocking him over and the camera into the air.  
  
"No!" were the last words heard before the camera goes blank. *  
  
"Is it fixed yet Duo?" Relena says, but no picture appears.  
  
"The little red light is on, so I think so." He lifts the camera back onto his shoulder, giving it a shake and looks through, showing Relena starring right at it. "Great. But it took so long that I've missed out on so much," Duo comments sadly as the rest of the group sits on benches in the rest area.  
  
"You didn't miss out on much. Except for Relena giving Wufei that black eye. I would've loved to see that over and over again." The camera turns from a laughing Hilde to Sally putting ice on Wufei's right eye, and he trying to refuse it.  
  
"Be quiet onna and get that camera away from me Maxwell!"  
  
"Oh you be quiet Wufei. I mean, who knew Relena had such a good punch?"  
  
"I just wish we had it on tape," Dorothy says, smiling just thinking about it.  
  
"We can try to recreate it," Heero suggests.  
  
"Great. Alright. Heero and Quatre, be yourselves. Sally, you can say your lines from next to Wufei. Dorothy, you be Relena and Hilde you be Wufei," Duo commands as he points to each player.  
  
"Why do I have to be Wufei?" Hilde asks, getting up as the others do.  
  
"Because Dorothy looks more like Relena and Relena's not supposed to be standing right now. Plus you have the short dark hair."  
  
"Okay. Let's get this started then," Relena says from her seat.  
  
"Wait! I need to have a belly like Relena. That's what made this moment so special."  
  
"She's right you know," Relena says. They look around and Duo finds a fat bag.  
  
"Use this quilt. IT should be okay," he says, giving her the bag. Dorothy takes the quilt out and turns around, stuffing it under her dress. She then turns around with a proud looking stomach.  
  
"Now we can start."  
  
"Alright. This scene takes place at one of the craft stands. Ready? Action!"  
  
"Wow. Look at all of these statues. I can't believe people actually made them by hand," Quatre states, pretending to look at statues with the others.  
  
"It must have taken them hours," Sally says from the background.  
  
"Hey Heero, what do you think of this one?" Dorothy says as she pretends to pick up a statue and show it to Heero.  
  
"It's nice."  
  
"What do you guys think?" she asks, showing the others.  
  
"It's a real masterpiece. It looks like Buddha though," Sally says from the background again.  
  
"It looks just like you onna," Hilde says, doing the best impression of Wufei as she can.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean Wufei?" Dorothy says, pretending to get pissed off.  
  
"It's big, round, and fat just like you are."  
  
"What? Take that back right now or else," Dorothy threatens, putting the statue down.  
  
"It's true. And or else what?"  
  
"Or else this!" Dorothy takes her fist and pretends to hit Hilde's right eye. Then Hilde falls to the ground, covering her eye.  
  
"Why you little."  
  
"Wufei!" Quatre screams.  
  
"How about that, huh?" Dorothy says, placing her hands on her hip in victory.  
  
"Cut. That's a wrap. Good job you guys. That was perfect." Everyone starts to laugh and Dorothy once again turns around to take out the quilt.  
  
"None of it happened that way," Wufei comments, camera pointed at him, showing his black eye.  
  
"Of course it did Wufei. You just don't want to admit it," Relena says, sticking out her tongue like a little girl.  
  
"You guys, it's already 1:10 and Trowa and Catherine aren't here yet," Quatre says looking at his watch. At that moment, the two in question arrive.  
  
"Hey you guys! Sorry we're late!" Catherine apologizes.  
  
"We have a bit of an emergency though."  
  
"What's wrong Trowa?" Hilde asks.  
  
"Wait. What happened to Wufei?" Catherine asks.  
  
"Relena got the better of him. Don't worry; we recreated it for you guys to see later. Now what's wrong?" Dorothy says.  
  
"Some of the actors in the sword fight scene got knocked out when a piece of faulty scenery hit them. Now we're down a few characters."  
  
"So we were wondering if any of you would help us out. You already know how to sword fight anyways," Catherine states.  
  
"Of course we will. Quatre, why don't you go? I would but I want to be available if anyone calls."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Oh, Duo and I will go too," Hilde says, jumping up and down.  
  
"But Hilde, what about DuoVision?"  
  
"Just give the camera to someone else."  
  
"Alright. Here princess take it." He shoves it into Relena's hands.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. Everything interesting has been happening with you and honestly you're the only one around with a good sense of humor." She takes the camera and turns it around so you can now see Duo.  
  
"Alright. So I just tape things?"  
  
"You have to make an intro, like I do. Try it."  
  
"Fine. Since Duo is off helping out Trowa and Catherine with their play, I'll be taking over until we see Duo again. Is that good?"  
  
"Perfect. Alright, we're off!" Duo says as they all head out.  
  
"Duo in a play. This should be interesting," Quatre suggest.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Heero asks.  
  
"I say we go eat. Us three are starving."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. It will probably take a while before we get something anyways," Sally says, leaving Wufei to his own eye.  
  
"Good. Then let's start going." They start their walk as the camera starts to get all snowy. "Oh no."  
  
"Oh no what?" Heero says, almost sounding worried.  
  
"The camera's going out again." The camera shakes as Relena hopes it will give back a clear image.  
  
"Maybe it needs some time to rest," Heero states.  
  
"We'll fix it later. Just turn it off before it explodes or something with our luck," Dorothy comments. * "Hey. It's working finally," Relena says as the image of the outdoor theatre is shown. "So how much longer until the show starts?"  
  
"It should start now. But since they were having problems, it might start later," Heero states.  
  
"Be quiet you guys. I think it's starting," Sally says. The curtain opens up to see the recreation of a throne room with people on the sides gossiping and two empty chairs.  
  
"Their majesties, the king and queen," a young man announces. Everyone on stage bows as the two adults dressed as king and queen enter and sit in their seats.  
  
"Let the entertainment begin," the older man states. From the right side of the stage, Trowa and Catherine enter and stand in front.  
  
"Your majesties, my brother and I have prepared a fascinating routine for you."  
  
"Hey. It's Trowa and Catherine. Are they going to do the usual routine?" Relena whispers.  
  
"I wouldn't see why not," Heero answers. The two start a routine where they both begin by throwing daggers back and forth to each other.  
  
"Wonderful," the queen comments. In the middle of the act, several guards enter the room.  
  
"Your highness, we have just discovered horrible news."  
  
"Well, just don't stand there. Spit it out," the king commands.  
  
"We believe that a group from our neighboring kingdom has sneaked into the castle for an attack."  
  
"Oh no," the queen whispers, covering her mouth in shock.  
  
"Tell all the men to start looking for anyone suspicious."  
  
"Of course your majesty."  
  
"Hold it right there!" a strange man with many others behind him says.  
  
"That's Duo, isn't it?" Sally says.  
  
"Yep. No one else could have a braid like that," Dorothy smirks.  
  
"We have come here by the command of our king to seize this castle. We give you a chance to surrender or else we will declare war," Duo commands, trying to act serious.  
  
"I will never give up my kingdom. Guards, attack the intruders." The two groups of soldiers begin a mock sword fight and each one starts to go down. Suddenly the chandelier from overhead falls. Everyone starts to panic and move away from the stage as it and pieces of support fall from above.  
  
"That can not be good," Heero states. Soon a man comes out and stands in front of the stage.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we're very sorry about this event. WE will have to close the theater it and a refund will be given to all. Once again, we are very sorry."  
  
"Well Maxwell wanted something exciting on his tape and this sure qualifies," Wufei says.  
  
"Definitely," Sally agrees.  
  
"Shouldn't we go check on how they're doing?" Heero suggests.  
  
"WE should," Relena replies. They all soon head towards the backstage ad they see a group of actors coming out.  
  
"Hey you guys. All you alright?" Dorothy asks.  
  
"Alright? Alright! I almost got killed by a stupid prop," Duo cries, being overdramatic.  
  
"You would've made it out of the way and you know it," Hilde says.  
  
"Yeah, but still."  
  
"Maybe having your camera will cheer you up. Here," Relena says, giving back the camera to its rightful owner.  
  
"Thanks princess. I hope you got some good footage."  
  
"Actually, you didn't completely fix the camera, so it really didn't work at all after you gave it to me. I did video tape the whole performance though."  
  
"I guess that will do."  
  
"So what's going to happen now you two?" Quatre asks.  
  
"Us and the rest of the crew are getting the day off. There won't be any more plays. They're also going to be closing the fair early for 'the safety of the people'. They think more things might break," Catherine states, annoyed and disappointed.  
  
"So we should leave now to avoid the traffic," Trowa suggests.  
  
"Man. I wanted to do some more exploring."  
  
"There's always next year Duo," Hilde says.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Let's go home. I'm ready to take a nap," Relena says as she and Heero turn around, hand in hand, for the parking lot. The rest soon follow except Duo.  
  
"And so ends Day two of DuoVision, with a little part of RelenaVision. Tomorrow we will have the pleasure of watching Quatre's bachelor's party. What will happen? No one knows."  
  
"Duo! Move it already! I want to go to sleep!" Relena screams, turning herself towards the camera.  
  
"Coming!" HE answers running after, the camera screen going black.  
  
  
  
That's the end of part two. Enjoy!  
  
-Chibi Reli 


	4. The Bachelor Party

Okay. So this chapter is going to be a little different. I'm going to be switching between cameras, so it won't be just Duo.

DuoVision

The Bachelor Party

            "Duo, I hope it isn't going to be as bad as I think it is," Quatre says as he and the rest of the guys walk into a downtown bar.

            "Don't worry Quatre. We're both very religious men so I didn't do anything that I wouldn't have wanted at my bachelor's party," Duo says, zooming the lens towards Quatre's worried face.

            "I'm not so sure about this," Quatre whispers, giving a good look over the place.

            "Don't worry. We watched over what Duo was doing so nothing stupid would happen," Trowa says as he finds a seat.

            "But you know Duo, he always has something up his sleeve," Wufei comments as he takes his seat, followed by the other guys.

            "Come on guys, trust me."

            "The last time we really trusted him was with Heero's bachelor's party and you know how that turned out.

            "Let's not bring that up Wufei. I haven't even told Relena what happened."

            "Well it won't be anything like Heero's. I promise. We're just going to a regular bar. Nothing special."

*

            "Do we have to tape this Hilde? I mean really. You turn more into Duo every day," Dorothy says, trying to hide her face from Hilde's camera.

            "Of course. That way when we're old and grey and bored, we'll have something to look at."

            "Will this one be any better than Relena's?" Catherine asks, hiding a smile.

            "Please. Don't remind of that. I mean, I haven't even told Heero about what happened that night," she says hiding her face in her hands and shaking her head.

            "Alright, now on to the first event. The stripper. And he should be here at around 11."

            "But Hilde, it's 11:30," Sally says.

            "What? Then why isn't he here?" Hilde asks.

            "Sorry. But I forgot that the agency called and said that he got sick at the last minute and they couldn't find a replacement," Catherine says, looking at the ground.

            "Well now it won't turn out anything like Relena's party," Dorothy says, sounding a little disappointed.

            "Why do we have to keep mentioning that?"

            "Now what do we do?" Sally asks.

            "I say we play an old favorite-truth or dare," Hilde says, snickering in the background.

*

            "Well I must say that everything looks safe. For as safe as a bar can get I guess."

            "I told you I wouldn't let you down ."

            "But must you bring that camera? We're getting strange looks," Wufei says, looking around.

            "Of course. When we're old and bored, we can watch it. Anyways, if something interesting does happen, I wouldn't want to miss it like at Heero's."

            "Must we keep bringing that up," Heero comments, stirring his drink.

            "Of course. I mean, I've never had that much fun and excitement in my whole life," Duo says as he puts down the camera on the table and tilts it up so the faces can be seen.

            "Does anyone want anything to drink?" Trowa asks.

            "Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Duo says as he tries to get the waitress.

*

            "So mommy to be, how many times have you and daddy to be done it?" Hilde asks, pointing the camera at a blushing Relena.

            "I can't answer that. I think you guys have been drinking too much." She takes another drink of water and looks away.

            "We've hardly had anything. Now answer the question," Dorothy says.

            "I'm not going to answer the question."  
            "Then at least tell us the first time you did it. When and where?" Catherine suggests as the girls lean closer towards Relena.

            "It was after the Spring Ball four years ago," Relena says as she hides her face from the camera.  
            "Well at least that's romantic."

            "I wish Duo and my first time wasn't how it happened, getting tipsy and everything," Hilde says sighing ,then turning towards Dorothy. "So Dorothy, what about you?"

*

            "Well things seem to be going well enough," Heero says as he takes another drink.

            "Things are quiet for a bar at least."

            "Well then that has to change, doesn't it? Let's get ourselves a good little girl then," Duo says, his face tinged red.

            "Duo, you're married. Have you forgotten that?" Quatre asks.

            "Of course not. But nothing bad can happen."

            "Duo," Heero starts just as Duo grabs a passing woman in a tank and short black skirt by the wrist.

            "Hey there pretty lady. Why don't you come over to our table? We can give you a few extra dollars if you wish so." He winks only to be given a dirty look.

            "Let go of me sir. I'm not that kind of girl." She yanks her wrist away only for it to be grabbed again.

            "Of course you're not."

            "She said to let go and I would really appreciate it if you would let go of my girlfriend," a bigger bald man says as he comes up and takes the girl's wrist away from Duo.

            "OH, I'm so scared of the big bad man. I mean you're about as scary as a fly. I've been through worse."

            "Oh yeah?" he asks.  
            "Yeah baldy." Duo turns away back towards the table, only to have a fist collide with the back of his head.

***

            "What are you guys doing here?" Relena asks as she hears the door open and in walk five familiar guys.

            "Duo here got us kicked out of the bar," Heero says\pointing to the man coming inside with no camera. He's being helped in by Trowa as Quatre now holds the shut off camera and walk towards the couch.

            "It so wasn't my fault. It was that stupid punk guy who started everything."

            "Sure Duo," Sally says as she starts to look him over after being set down. 

            "So what did you guys do?" Quatre asks.

            "Nothing that exciting like at Relena's," Dorothy says, looking at Relena and smiling.

            "You guys!" Relena screams.

            "What happened?" Heero asks, looking at  his wife sitting next to him.

            "I kinda wished that this one would be as exciting as Heero's too," Duo says.

            "Duo," Heero says back.

            "What happened?" Relena says, now questioning her husband.

            "Do you girls know what happened?" Heero asks.

            "Yeah. Why wouldn't we?" Catherine answers.

            "And we all know what happened at Relena's," Trowa comments.

            "Then why didn't you tell us?" Relena and Heero say at the same time, looking around at their friends.

            "For the same reason you didn't tell each other?" Dorothy says, laughing nervously.

            "Well, it's getting pretty late. We should be going to bed since tomorrow is a big day."

            "Trowa's right. Goodnight everyone," Catherine says getting up.  
            "Night!" Everyone else starts to get up and go to their rooms.

            "See you bright and early," Dorothy says.          

            "Heero, I think you should know something," Relena says as Heero helps her off the couch.

            "I think you should know something too. We'll talk about in the room."

            "Okay."

            "And so ends Day two of DuoVision, with maybe a little edited part from HildeVision. Tomorrow we will have the pleasure of watching Quatre and Dorothy's wedding. What will happen? No one knows," Hilde says as she shows a picture of a passed out Duo.

Hey guys. I hope you're enjoying all of this. I hope to have more out soon. Bye.

-Chibi Reli


	5. The Wedding

DuoVision – Day 4

The Wedding

            "And welcome to another episode of DuoVision. Today's episode is the wedding of Dorothy and Quatre. It's hard to believe that at one time Dorothy was trying to kill this young man only to wed him in the future."

"Duo, shut that camera off," Wufei complains as he tries to push the camera away from Duo as the usual group of five stand in the groom's dressing room, all ready for the event that would be taking place soon.

            "Actually, I think this is one of the more appropriate times for Duo to be taping. This way Dorothy and I will have something to look back on," Quatre says, fixing his shirt once again in the mirror.

            "But this is Duo we're talking about, you know that?" Wufei says.

            "Yes I do, and I know Duo will do a good job of everything, right?" He turns around and looks straight into the camera.

            "OF course I will Quatre. Don't you worry. So have those pre-wedding jitters set in yet? I mean the way you were shaking this morning."

            "The only reason I was shaking Duo was because you came in a scared me half to death in an attempt to wake me up. Other than that though, I wasn't as bad as you were."

            "I wasn't scared, I just had a few muscle spasms that's all."

            "So you had a muscle spasm so intense that it made you faint as soon as Hilde was halfway down the aisle?" Heero comments as the others try to hide their smirking grins.

            "That was due to the bad food I had the night before."

            "Sure Duo," Trowa comments. Suddenly a knock is heard and the door starts to open.

            "Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt but we kinda have a problem," Hilde says as she peaks into the room.

            "What kind of problem?" Quatre asks anxiously.

            "A problem with Relena."

            "Dorothy, I'm so sorry. I'm ruining everything," Relena wails from inside the room.

            "It's ok Relena. Now why don't you stop crying, you'll ruin your makeup," Dorothy says while trying to console her on the floor, not yet in her dress.

            "What's going on?" Heero asks walking into the room.

            "I'm ugly and big and fat and I've ruined the wedding!" she wails again as she cries into her hands, collapsed on the floor in her slip and the bottom half of her dress on.

            "Relena, you're not ugly and the only reason you're big is because you're pregnant," Heero says, trying to console his wife and prying her hands away from her face, wiping away the tears.

            "Why in the world is the woman crying?" Wufei asks rudely.

            "Relena can't fit into the bridesmaid's dress and she's getting really upset over it," Catherine says as she stands to the side.

            "Well if you weren't eating so much the past month, you wouldn't have gotten so fat," Duo says, making Relena wail even harder into Heero this time.

            "Duo! That's not helping the situation," Hilde screams, a loud smacking heard along with the camera shaking.

            "Relena, just calm down ok? We can get this dress on once you're calm." Heero holds her by the shoulders as she starts to calm herself down.

            "Alright. I'm ok." She takes a deep breath and starts to stand with Heero's help.

            "So this is what we're going to do. When I tell you Relena, suck in as hard as you can. Hilde and Catherine will each grab a side of the dress and pull it together then I'll zip it up. Everyone got it?"

            "Yep," the girls announce getting into their places.

            "Alright. Now." Soon enough, as everyone does their jobs, the dress is securely in place. "There we go. Everything's fine now, right?"

            "Yes. I'm so sorry. It's the hormones taking over," she says, starting to sniffle again as if she is about to cry.

            "It's alright. Now why don't we all finish getting ready? I don't want this wedding to start late," Quatre says as he exits and the boys follow.

            "I'm bored. When is this thing going to get started?"

            "For crying out loud Maxwell, can't you stay still for a few minutes," Wufei criticizes as they all wait by the alter for the wedding to begin.

            "Of course I can. But I didn't get that much sleep last night and this camera is getting heavy."

            "Then you should put it down," Heero comments.

            "I can't. If I do we might miss something big."

            "It's starting," Trowa says getting everyone's attention as the music starts and everyone stands up. The first one down the aisle is the flower followed by the girls in their light pink dresses. They soon reach the end and go to the side opposite of the boys. Once they're all ready, Dorothy starts down the aisle in her white gown with another family member bringing her down the aisle. As she finally makes it to the end and gives the man a kiss, she joins Quatre as the other members sit down in the first row of the church.

            "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

            "That was so incredibly long. Our wedding was so short compared to that. Did they have to get the long wedding special?" Duo complains as he looks at Hilde as they sit at their table.

              
            "Will you stop complaining already Duo? All you do is yak yak yak. Their wedding was such a beautiful one," Relena says, her eyes starting to brim with tears.

            "Don't start crying Relena. You're going to ruin your makeup again," Sally comments.

            "Ladies and gentlemen. It is my honor to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Quatre Winner," the DJ announces as Dorothy and Quatre enter the grand ballroom.

            "And now, for their first dance as husband and wife."

            "I'm so happy for them. They both deserve to be happy," Hilde says as she watches them out on the dance floor.

            "I'm still surprised Quatre forgave her for almost killing him that time. And of all people to marry. It really is a wonder," Catherine comments.

            While the people all mingle at their tables, Relena stands from her spot as Quatre and Dorothy take their seats. "Everyone, I would like to make an announcement. It is a great thing when two people who love each get married. Quatre and Dorothy have been through a lot the last few years, more than many people may know. So it seems like it's a miracle that they were even able to fall in love with each other. Both of them though have been such great friends to me and most likely to all of you as well. When I was depressed or tired, they were always there to lift up my spirits and able to help me get out of the certain duties as Vice Foreign Minister that I particularly wasn't always fond of. Like the occasionally meeting or signing or those parties where I have to go in the most uncomfortable outfits because I'm supposed to look nice and have rude and annoying jerks of men hit on me while offering me drinks. And it's because of this that I wish them the best of luck. Congratulations both of you."

            "Thank you Relena, I think. Anyways, I just want to say that today I am the luckiest man to be wed to this wonderful woman and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for her. And now everyone, enjoy the party and have fun," Quatre announces, rising his glass towards the guests.

            "So do you have anything you want to say to the newly weds?" Duo asks as he zooms in on Wufei.  
           

            "I just want to say that I wish both of them the best of luck. And Quatre, watch out for that woman. Watch out for all women. And hope that your children are boys. Boys are much more reasonable."

            "Alright. Time to move on," Sally says as she pulls Wufei away by the collar. Duo pans as he follows Sally and Wufei until he rests upon Hilde.

            "Hey Hilde, where's Jackson?"

            "Catherine took him outside for a bit."

            "SO what do you think of the party so far?"

            "It's very nice. It's much better than ours I would say," she comments, taking a drink from her glass.

            "You can't really mean that, right?"

            "Well by now, you were already making a fool out of yourself."

            "Why does everyone keep insulting me so much today?"

            "Oh Duo, I love this song you gotta come dance." She comes towards, putting down the glass and pulling Duo's arm.

            "Alright. Heero take the camera." He takes down the camera and hands it to the man sitting down with his wife.

            "Sure." He takes the camera and watches as the two walk off on the dance floor.

            "Don't you remember our wedding Heero?" Relena asks as her face appears on the camera.

            "Of course. It was probably the only time you weren't under threat," he comments, a hint of humor in his voice.

            "Well, at least you remember it. And why is the camera so close to my face? I don't look good close up," she says, trying to point her face away.

            "You look good anytime and you're even more beautiful now."

            "Heero…"

            "Hey! Making out on the tape is only allowed by the newly weds," Duo shouts from the floor before Hilde swings him away.

            "Well now. I think I'm going to get some fresh air outside and maybe keep Catherine company," she says getting up and rubbing her back.

            "I'll come along too."

            "No. You stay here and take man of the camera. I'll be fine."

            "I don't know."

            "I'll be fine. I promise. Go make the rounds with the camera or something." She turns around and waves him off with her hand before making her way to the exit.

            "I don't understand how Duo can do this all the time. Then again, he isn't exactly what I call normal," Heero whispers to himself.

            "No one's disagreeing with you there," Duo says shouting out again.

            "Ah, Mr. Yuy. It's so nice to see you. I was looking for you earlier but you were lost in the crowd," an older woman says as she approaches Heero.

            "Mrs. Worthington, it's been a while."

            "It has. I was wondering how Mrs. Yuy was doing."

            "She's doing fine. The baby is due soon so we are both very anxious," he answers as Duo comes back towards his camera.

            "Hey Heero. Let me have the camera back."

            "Sure. Here you go." He gladly hands the camera back to Duo.

            "Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Heero! Aunt Sally!" Everyone turns towards the DJ stage and sees a little boy holding a microphone.

            "Jackson, what are you doing up there? Put that microphone down," Hilde hollers as she approaches her son.

            "But something's wrong with Auntie Relena. She fell down the stairs."

            "Damn. Sally!" Heero curses as he starts his way out.

            "I'm on it Heero!" she screams as well as she heads out as well. Soon the rest of the group head out to find their friend.

            "Relena, are you okay?" Heero says as he runs over to his wife who is sitting on the floor with Catherine right next to her.

            "I'm just fine." She attempts to move but only grimaces as she moves slightly, holding her back in an attempt to ease the pain.

            "What happened?" Sally asks joining them.

            "She fell down the stairs," Catherine answers.

            "It was only a few," Relena says.

            "Still, it could've hurt the babies. I already called the hospital and they're coming over so we can check on her. But you're going to have to very still Relena. Heero, help her keep her back in the position it is now.

            "Quatre, Dorothy, I am so sorry about this. Why don't you go back to the party and enjoy your day," Relena says as she tries to shift, Heero stopping her.

            "Are you sure?" Dorothy asks, bending down to see her friend.

            "Yes, now go or else. I may be pregnant but I'm still the vice foreign minister and all the powers that come with it," she says smiling.

            "Man, I love cake. Too bad Heero, Sally and Relena are missing this," Duo says as he takes more of his cake.

            "I just hope she and the babies are okay. To lose them so close," Catherine says worried.  
           

            "Sally said they most likely wouldn't die so we just gotta hope that she's right," Hilde comments, trying to lighten the mood.

            "Hey guys. Dorothy and I are going to leave now," Quatre says as he and Dorothy come to their table.

            "Quatre and I want to start our honeymoon early."

            "Well then, you two should be on your way then. Have fun," Trowa comments.

            "Yeah, enjoy yourselves and Quatre, you might want to try out what I told you," Duo says, making a Quatre turn a bright red.

            "Duo!" Hilde says followed by the movement of the camera shaking.  
           

            "What did he tell you Quatre?" Dorothy asks, a grin appearing on her face.

            "Nothing just forget it. Bye guys. Thanks for everything." He takes her hand and drags Dorothy off, waving to them.

            "Maybe we should start leaving too. Quatre's sisters can take care of the rest and we can find out how Relena is doing," Trowa says getting up from his seat.

            "Sure. Let's head out then," Wufei says.

            "And this ends another great edition of DuoVision. I gotta say, I kinda wished it was more exciting, but hey, you gotta go with what you're given.

            "Duo, hurry up already!" Hilde screams, covering Jackson's ears with her hands.

            "Coming!"

And that ends another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying all of this. There's one more chapter left so I hope that you all will keep with it.

-Chibi Reli


	6. The Coronation

Duovision

Day Five

"Welcome to sadly, the last episode in the DuoVision Saga – the coronation of the new king and queen of the Sanq Kingdom. This place is bound to be full of rich snobby people getting drunk and bragging about who has the bigger bank account and most power."

"Duo, be quiet. They can probably here you," Hilde whispers to her husband as they along with Heero, Relena, Catherine, Trowa, Wufei, and Sally sit around one of the large tables in the Peacecraft Castle. As Duo pans around the room, you see the many politicians and businessmen socializing, along with Noin and Zechs in outfits fit for a king and queen.

"In a few minutes, they'll all be so drunk that they won't remember me saying nothing," Duo says as he points his camera back towards the table.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Relena? We can leave now if you want to," Heero says, as he rubs the back of the princess that looks paler than usual.

"I can't leave now Heero. This is one of the most important days in the Peacecraft family. I have to be here. And I'm feeling just fine," she replies while rubbing her temples quickly, only to look back at her brother and his wife.

"The twins are just taking a lot out of her. I remember when I was around my due date. I didn't even want to move from the bed and made Duo get everything for me," Hilde says.

"I remember that too. Longest week of my life." Suddenly the camera shakes as Hilde proceeds to smack Duo on the head.

"I think you should invest in a helmet Duo," Trowa suggests.

"Ha-ha, very funny clown," Duo replies.

"Relena, are you sure that you want to stay? Everyone would understand if you weren't here."

"I said I'm alright. As long as I'm sitting and don't have to mingle, I'll be fine.

"How are you all doing, this evening?" Noin asks as she and Zechs approach the table.

"Just enjoying the food and festivities. How are you two doing?" Sally asks.

"I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't a bit nervous. I hope that you guys stay for the whole ceremony. There's going to be a special announcement," Zechs comments.

"How are you doing Relena? We're so sorry that we couldn't come by after the accident," Noin says.

"It's alright Noin. I understand that this is a huge event for the whole family. And I'm doing just fine. Just a bit tired."

"She's more than just tired. She could hardly get out of bed this afternoon and it took much longer to get ready for usual," Heero states.

"Is that true Relena?" Zechs asks, getting extremely concerned.

"I just wanted to look nice today."

"Relena, I would love for you to stay, but I am much more concerned about your safety and the babies' safety. IF you don't feel well, push your pride out of the way and go home and rest," Zechs says, turning Relena towards himself.

"Milliardo," she says, covering his hands with hers, "I'm alright. I'm gonan stay here. And when I start feeling unwell, I'll go home right away. I won't even stop to say goodbye to you."

"I wouldn't go that far, but that's the idea. But now, my wife and I must keep on socializing. I promise we'll be back to check on you though," he says, kissing her on the forehead. "Drag her out if you have to Yuy."

"Right."

"Maybe I should give you a quick check-up Relena, just in case," Sally says, Heero nodding in approval.

"But Sally…"

"We'll go to a nearby room and it will only take a few minutes. I always carry my bag with me." Sally gets up and Heero helps Relena up as they start to head out.

"Do you really think she'll be alright?" Catherine asks.

"I hope so. For something to happen at this stage would be horrible," Hilde says.

"On to a lighter note, has anyone heard from Quatre and Dorothy?" Duo asks.

"Quatre called yesterday. He said that Dorothy and he are having a blast and said that he's sure there will be stories to tell us when they get back," Trowa states, taking a drink.

"Did he say anything about presents?"

"Sorry Duo. He didn't say anything about that."

"Oh man."

"Duo, maybe you should turn off the camera. Then we can call on the babysitters and see how much havoc Jackson is wreaking on them," Hilde states.

"Fine. I just hope nothing good happens," Duo says as the screen turns black.

---------------------------------------------

As the camera, is turned back on, trumpets and bells and heard throughout the throne room and everyone becomes quiet, standing up from their seats, including Milliardo and Noin from their table upfront. Two guards appear, one at each end of the table and move the table away. Behind them, is a pair of glass doors that lead to the balcony, overlooking the kingdom.

Soon, three priests step into the ballroom and approach the two, two priests wearing black on either side of a priest in white. Each black priest holds on a pillow a crown, one for the queen and another for the king.

"Who are those two?" Duo asks.

"Why are you asking questions at a time like this idiot?" Hilde whispers.

"The white priest is the eldest priest in Sanq. They can only be given this right by being blessed from the eldest priest before him. The two in black are the next in the hierarchy. They are the right hand men and usually are the ones that go out to do the eldest priest's biddings," Heero answers.

"Oh."

The priests soon stand a few feet in front of the two and turn around to the audience.

"Today, we are gathered here to witness the birth of a new king and queen. The Sanq kingdom has been without a king and queen for many years and as she has risen back to her glory, she must have the right leaders, the eldest male heir to the Peacecraft throne and his wife," says the priest in white as the three then turns towards the two. "You may kneel my children." Milliardo and Noin do as told, their heads bowed.

"The king and queen of the Sanq kingdom must promise to do what is best for their country, and must do what needs to be done to protect their country no matter what may happen and must care for their people as a parent cares for a child. They must also not abuse the power that they will be given in anyway." The

"With the eyes of God and the spirits watching, do you Milliardo Peacecraft and do you Lucretzia Noin-Peacecraft promise to live by and enforce these vows until the day you die?" asks the white priest. Everyone watches closely as the two do not respond right away.

"No, we don't," they both respond, lifting their heads towards the priests. Everyone gasps and whispers among themselves.

"What are they doing?" Trowa asks.

"Maybe Zechs has gone crazy again," Wufei suggests. The eldest priest puts up his hand and everyone silences.

"And why not children?"

"We cannot accept the titles of king and queen for we do not feel it is right for two people with such bloodstained souls to accept such a position. We feel there are two other people much better suited for this honor. Both have given up their lives and happiness multiple times in order to secure a future for those other than themselves ever since the beginning," Noin says as she and Milliardo stand up.

"We believe that the rightful heirs to the throne are my dear sister and brother-in-law."

"What?" Relena gasps. Everyone watches as Milliardo walks over to the table and stands next to Relena.

"I gave up my place as Milliardo Peacecraft long ago, giving up the ideals and values that our family had. And because of that, I am not truly a part of this family. Therefore, you are the eldest and only living relative of this family Relena. It is your place to take this honor, not mine.

And Heero, though we may have had difficulties in the past, I know that you would make the right decisions always for the ones you love and the ones who you are responsible for no matter what. That is why we think that you both are the rightful heirs to the Peacecraft throne."

"So this was the big announcement?" Heero asks.

"Yes."

"I…I gotta sit down," Relena says as she plops into the chair and places her hands on the table.

"Are you alright?" Heero asks.

"This is just a lot to chew in one sitting. You couldn't have told this to us before? Maybe given us a warning?" Relena asks, looking at her brother.

"We weren't sure ourselves whether or not this would be the best thing for everyone. But this morning, we finally decided that it would be. You've cared about not only the people of Sanq, but of the Earth and the Colonies ever since you were little. All you ever wanted was peace. All I ever wanted to do was fight, in order to get revenge for father's death and to put in a regime that I know would've been wrong.

"I also know that all throughout the war, Heero was always fighting for the right side, along with you Relena. And I know that with him by your side, you will be able to do anything. This kingdom rightfully belongs to you." Relena groans closing her eyes and resting her head in-between her hands, with her elbows on the table.

"Relena, you don't look so good. Do you want to wait on making this decision?" Heero asks, rubbing her back.

"I just need a minute."

"No matter what happens, I'll be with you. We've already been through hell once, so I know we can do anything and all I ever want from you is to be happy. You know that, right?" She takes one hand away from her head and intertwines it with his.

"I don't know what I would do without sometimes." Relena lifts her head and looks straight at her husband. "Be honest, how bad do I look?"

"You look like an ogre," he says, wiping away the sweat off her forehead and then kissing her. Relena then looks towards Milliardo and stands up. "I'll take the place as ruler of Sanq."

"Then come up front so that you can be rightfully placed." With that said, Heero helps Relena from her seat and the two head to where Noin now stands. Noin moves out of the way and joins her husband by the table, as Relena and Heero kneel down.

"My god. That was so dramatic. I wish I could make this into a movie and show it to the public. I would make millions."

"Shut it Duo," Hilde sneers as the camera shakes again.

"The king and queen of the Sanq kingdom must promise to do what is best for their country, and must do what needs to be done to protect their country no matter what may happen and must care for their people as a parent cares for a child. They must also not abuse the power that they will be given in anyway." The

"With the eyes of God and the spirits watching, do you Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft-Yuy promise to live by and enforce these vows until the day you die?"

"Yes, we do," Relena says for the both of them. The priest then goes up to both of them, putting a hand on each head and mumbling a few blessings. He then signals the two other priests to come over and takes each crown, placing them on Relena and Heero's heads.

"And now to complete the coronation ceremony, you must present yourselves to your kingdom for their approval." With those words, Heero helps Relena get up and they both head towards doors. Milliardo and Noin start to head towards the doors as well.

"Maxwell, will you please come with us to tape this?" Milliardo asks.

"Sure." As they make their way to open the door, Relena gives a small gasp and grabs at her stomach.

"I knew you weren't okay. We shouldn't have come," Heero says. Sally

Suddenly comes up next to Relena as well.

"Do you think it was a contraction Relena?" she asks, feeling around her abdomen.

"It's probably just a false one from all the stress. Right now, we need to finish this ceremony. Then we can go to the hospital, alright?" Relena says, turning her head to look at Heero. Heero looks at Sally and gives her a nod.

"Alright." Sally backs away as Relena stands up straight again and the two continue their walk. They eventually make it outside, only to be presented in front of thousands of people. Everyone below looks up in silence, until someone bows, others following him.

"In the eyes of God, I here by proclaim these two as our new king and queen of Sanq!" The priests, followed by the rest of the audience inside, bows to the two monarchs before erupting into applause.

"You see Heero, it was just…." She doesn't finish her sentence, as she shuts her eyes and grabs at her swollen stomach, collapsing to the ground.

"Relena!" Heero shouts as he goes for his wife.

"Relena, where does it hurt?" Sally asks, taking her other side. She

continues bending over in pain.

"Oh god, it hurts!" At this point, the rest of the gang come on over to see what's wrong.

"Trowa, call the hospital and tell them we're bringing Relena in. We have no time to wait for an ambulance. Milliardo, we need to get Relena to the hospital now," Sally says, taking out some supplies from her bag.

"Someone call the driver and tell him we need the limo up to the front doors now!" Milliardo commands, sending all of the wait staff running to get to the phone.

"Heero, I need you to keep Relena's arm still. I'm going to give her something to hopefully numb some of the pain. Then we'll have to bring her out front."

"Right." He holds Relena's arm still as Sally gives her the needle.

"Good. Try not to jar her too much."

"Noin…"Milliardo says, looking at her.

"I understand. Go with your sister," she says, as Milliardo follow Sally and Heero, with Relena in his arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We thank you for coming tonight. Unfortunately, I must leave, but please feel free to enjoy the food and music," Noin says as she bows and heads towards the priests.

"We should really get going after them," Catherine says.

"They probably haven't left the building yet and too many people may make things more complicated. WE should wait for Noin. Then we'll leave," Trowa says, everyone agreeing.

"Might as well turn off the camera then."

---------------------------------------------

The camera turns back on in the waiting room for the hospital, in a special wing especially made for the royal family. "Here we were at Peacecraft Memorial Hospital. After the incident at the coronation, the now Queen was rushed here and we now await confirmation on her well-being. And as I speak, her elder brother now steps out of her room." Milliardo comes out from the main room and approaches the group.

"Zechs, what's wrong?" Noin asks.

"It seems that the stress did trigger Relena to go into labor, but it was alright since she was due any day now. Sally thinks that Relena should be able to go through the birth, but won't be sure until later."

"Do you think she would mind if we go in and check on her?" Hilde asks.

"Sally doesn't want a lot of visitors, incase it triggers something else."

"Can I at least go in? You know, so that they can have a tape to remember the big day?" Duo asks.

"Relena would like the tape Zechs," Noin says.

"As long as its quick and you don't bother her, Maxwell."

"Alright." HE walks towards the door and shimmies it open. "And now we're going into the delivery room to see the soon mommy to be. How are you doing princess, or should I says queen?" Duo says, as he pictures Relena, her hair matted down in sweat, surrounded by machines, Heero by her side holding her hand.

"How do you think I'm doing? I swear to God Heero, I'm gonna kill you after this is done. Wait, no. Even better. I'm gonna make you raise these kids while I sit behind the scene drinking my wine," Relena screams, as another contraction hits her, squeezing the life out of Heero's hand.

"Take it easy on the man Relena. He's gonna go through a lot even

without your punishment."

"You're walking on thin ice Maxwell," she answers, pointing at him.

"I suggest that you tone it down Duo. I don't want Relena doing something irresponsible because of your stupidity," Heero says.

"Hey. Do you want me to film the birthing process? It can't be much different than Hilde's," Duo suggests as he lowers the camera towards her feet.

"Get away from down there right now Maxwell!" she screams, kicking his arm as punishment, only to be rewarded with another sharp pain.

"Damn that hurt. Those hormones are really flying today."

"That's it! I take it anymore! Give me your gun Heero. I know you have it on you. I'm going to put Maxwell out of his misery." She leans towards Heero, grabbing out in hopes that she'll find his gun.

"Duo, what are you doing in here?" Sally asks as she enters the room.

"Just getting in some last shots of Relena the size of a blimp."

"Maxwell!"

"Maybe you should turn off the camera for now. I'll tell you if anything happens, so it can be on for then, ok?" Sally asks?

"Fine. No one is any fun here."

---------------------------------------------

"So here we are, reaching the final minutes. It seems that natural birth didn't agree with Relena so well, so they decided to go with a c-section and that was a while ago, since it seems that it got screwed up when Relena hit it. So in a matter of minutes, we should see two, maybe three beautiful new babies."

"Mommy, when are the babies going to be here?" Jackson asks from Hilde's lap.

"Hopefully very soon."

"Do you think everyone will be alright?" Catherine asks.

"They should. Relena's strong. So is Heero. So it's only fact that their kids will be too," Wufei says, surprising everyone. "What?"

"It's Uncle Heero!" Jackson screams, as Hilde tries to keep him in control.

"So, what is it Heero?" Duo asks, all eyes on Heero.

"Relena is just fine and so are the kids."

"Kids?" Trowa asks.

"Twins. A boy and a girl."

"Oh congratulations Heero. You're a father," Hilde comments, as everyone around gives Heero their own way of congratulating him.

"She wants to see you Milliardo. You too Noin, so she can introduce you to your new nephew and niece. And for some reason, you too Maxwell. I guess to get some pictures," Heero says as he walks back towards Relena's room.

"Alright. Here we go." The three follow him and soon find Relena sitting up

slightly in bed, holding two bundles.

"Milliardo, would you like to hold one?" Relena asks, a huge grin on her face.

"OF course." He walks over and takes the boy in his arms.

"I can't wait until we have our own someday," Noin says. "So what are their names?"

"Alexander Jason and Raye Angelique," Heero answers.

"Auntie Relena!" Jackson screams as he enters the room.

"I'm so sorry Relena. He wanted to come and see you so badly. And so did everyone else," Hilde says, picking up her boy.

"It's alright. This kids are going to have to get used to big crowds anyways," Relena jokes. "Hey Duo, I need to tell you something."

"Sure thing Relena."

"Do you think you can give the camera to someone else? I think you'll want this part on camera."

"Alright. Here Wufei."

"Why do I have to take it?" Wufei asks, crossing his arms.

"It will only be for a minute," Duo answers, shoving the camera into his arms. The picture is soon set up so that Duo, Relena, and Heero are in the picture.

"Heero, can you take Raye and back away? I don't want either of you to get hurt after Duo's reaction." Heero nods and takes the child in his arm and moves out of the way.

"This really is exciting. So what's going on?" Duo asks, sitting on the bed

by her legs.

"Come a little closer Duo, I really don't want everyone to hear at first," she

says, motioning him over.

"Alright. How about this?" he asks.

"No. Closer." He moves a bit more, only about a foot away.

"Better?" he asks.

"Perfect." He leans towards her so his ear is towards her mouth, only to be greeted by Relena's fist , sending him from his position on the bed to the floor below, covering his face.

"I thought you were a pacifist Relena," he says.

"That's for all the comments you made while I was pregnant and couldn't move, idiot. Never ever, deal with a hormonal me ever again, or else it will be worse," Relena says as everyone around tries to hold in their laughter.

"Good punch woman," Wufei says.

"That's it for Duovision. Quite a way to end. Hopefully I can edit that out or something. Alright Wufei, turn it off. I said turn it off!"

"Relena's having the kids right now. We'll know everything in a few minutes I guess. And now my camera is all outta whack. I'm gonna have to turn it off to fix it quick."

And that's it ladies and gentlemen. After a long time, I've finally finished the story. I hoed you all liked it and continue reading on – Chibi Reli


End file.
